


His Happiness, My Regret

by glasses_fox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Moving On, Regret, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasses_fox/pseuds/glasses_fox
Summary: "...I love you, Kim Mingyu but I know that I should never waste my love to someone who does not see my worth anymore.""...Be happy Gyu. Goodbye."------------------------Standing across the room is the boy he once claimed as his own.Be happy Wonwoo. I'm sorry.Love is beautiful, but sometimes it's not there to stay.Mingyu regrets hurting his love and letting him walk away.





	His Happiness, My Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Meanie work to be published. I made this on a whim because I miss MinWon so much. This is unedited so there might be some grammar errors. I also made this for two of my friends who always support my fangirling. They're also in love with Meanie. This is for you, Unnie and Twinnie.

People had always called them the perfect couple. Not because their relationship was flawless but because even in their hardest times, the love that they have for each other remained strong and true. Mingyu and Wonwoo are completely different. One of them loves dogs, food and socializing while the other loves cats, books and would rather stay in the library than talking with a lot of people. Mingyu can be a bit clumsy and hyper while Wonwoo has an air of elegance and grace around him.  
Even though they are different, it is clear to anyone that they are made for each other. Their differences balance each other. Everything is perfect, both have their own jobs, they live together in their own house and they love each other. Only one thing is missing, their marriage.

Wonwoo is feeling nervous, Mingyu is late from work. He can’t wait to see the surprised look from Mingyu once he gets home. He picked up the small green velvet box and admired the ring inside. He looked at his phone to check the time, 10:45 pm. Still, there is no sign from Mingyu.  
He was about to call the other when his phone rang, it was Mingyu.

“Hello, Mingyu? Why are you late? Where are you?”

A long silence answered him.

“Mingyu, are you-“

“I won’t be home tonight. I got a lot of work to do and I have to finish them tonight. Don’t wait up for me.”

“But it’s already late. Did you even have your dinner yet?”Wonwoo asked worriedly.

“Geez Won, I already told you I have a lot to do.”

“Should I bring you some food? I’ll be there in a-“

“Can you please just stop and go to sleep or something! I’m already so busy and your nagging is not helping!”

Wonwoo was taken back because of Mingyu’s raised voice, he felt hurt all of a sudden. Without noticing, few tears had fallen from his eyes. He hastily wiped them.

“Okay, I’m sorry. Goodnight, Mingyu. Don’t overwork yourself. I love you.”

“Bye.”

Mingyu ended he call without waiting for Wonwoo’s reply.

“He’s just very stressed, Won. Stressed and busy.” Wonwoo reassured himself.

Moments like this continued as days pass by. Somehow Mingyu always ends up finding fault on little things and became hot-tempered. Some of those moments led to fights. Wonwoo endured those times until that fateful night when things took a different turn.

“I told you that I’ll be joining a company dinner, why would spy on me, Wonwoo?”

“I was not spying! Jun took me to that restaurant for dinner too. It just happened that you were also there.”

“And why are you having dinner with Jun, huh? Are you cheating on me? Had the bed gone too cold since I was not there that you found someone else to warm it? God! Wonwoo, I’m working hard for the both of us and this is what I get in return, you have an affair? And you have the nerve to spy on me! I should be the one sp-“

A hard punch cut Mingyu off. It was not that strong but he still staggered backward because of the sudden force. He glared at Wonwoo and he saw tears falling on the other's cheeks.

“You know I could never and will never do that Mingyu. I love you too much to even think and look at other men. Jun and Minghao were treating me to dinner to cheer me up since my boyfriend forgot that it is our anniversary today. Minghao was already waiting at our table and Jun picked me up.”  
“I get it that you’ve been acting strange lately because of the stress at work, that’s why in all those fights, I was understanding and I was the one to apologize even if you were the one being unreasonable. I was hurt every time but I endured because I was hoping that you will be back to normal once you are done with work.”

Wonwoo took deep breaths to calm himself before continuing. He felt too much pain and disappointment towards the man in front of him who looks like he won't accept any reasons.

“But this is the last straw, Mingyu. What you've said crossed the line. I love you but I don’t deserve this bullshit. And just to be clear, I have my own job too. I earn as much as you do, I help in paying the rent, bills and buying groceries, so you can’t say that I was dependent on you. I never was.”  
“And you said company dinner? Ha! It looked like a date to me. Did you think I don’t know her? You’re wrong. I knew how she flirted with you. I knew what she did during your team-building trip. I fucking knew that you’ve met her a few times outside work. Still, I never doubted you and placed my cards on my trust for you.”  
“I love you, Kim Mingyu but I now know that I should never waste my love to someone who does not see my worth anymore. I have my pride too. If you wanted out from our relationship then you should have just told me. I won’t hold you back. You should have known that by now.”

With those words, Wonwoo went to their room leaving Mingyu still lost of words and packed his bags and before Mingyu could understand what was happening, Wonwoo was out of the door. After a moment Mingyu came to his senses and bolted out the door to follow Wonwoo. He caught up with Wonwoo who is about to enter his car. He grabbed hold of the other's wrist.

"W-Wonwoo, please don't go. Don't do this. Don't m-make hasty decisions. I'm sorry about what I've said earlier. I never meant them. I, I can't explain where they came from. I'm sorry."

Mingyu pleaded as he pulled Wonwoo and engulfed him in a hug. Wonwoo tried to break free but Mingyu was stronger. So he stopped all his attempts and waited for the latter to stop hugging him.  
After a while, Mingyu leaned back and held Wonwoo by the shoulder. He stared at Wonwoo's eyes and saw tears still streaming down his face. Wonwoo lowered his head and with a breaking voice he answered Mingyu.

"Gyu, sometimes...sometimes the things we say that we cannot explain are the things that are bottled up and hidden inside us. We are only able to say them in times when we least expected to and when we seriously meant every word."

"Won, don't do this. Let's fix this up."

Wonwoo lifted his head and looked at Mingyu with so much love and pain in his eyes.

"I know what's happening. I noticed it for a while now. I felt it but still, I was denying the truth that was already in front of me. You fell... you fell out of love."

A heart-wrenching sob escaped from Wonwoo and he is trying so hard not to break down in front of Mingyu. He wipes his tears and forced out a smile.  
"I've known for a long time already but still I became selfish and hoped that maybe your love will come back. I held on to that wishful thinking and I think that's why this happened. I created your prison and kept you caged in this relationship. I should have had let you go back then. Then maybe we could have stayed friends. I'm sorry, Gyu. I am really sorry."

"I still love you but I know that I should stop being greedy. I've hurt you too much already. It's taken a toll on you."

Wonwoo's words pulled him out of his thoughts. He felt Wonwoo step back from him and held his hands carefully.  
"Kim Mingyu, thank you for being with me all those times. Thank you for being the best boyfriend. Thank you for caring for me and understanding all my mood swings. Thank you for loving me."

A stinging pain grew in Mingyu's chest and his eyes stung with hot tears. He heard and felt the finality in Wonwoo's words. His heart started beating faster when he thinks that this is the end for them.

"I'm letting you go now. It's hard but it's the right thing to do. It hurts that we have to end but I have to accept it and move on from you."

Wonwoo let go of Mingyu's hands and cupped his face. He brushed his tears away. He looked at Mingyu for a moment as if to memorize his face. He stared at Mingyu's eyes and drew his face closer. Mingyu felt Wonwoo's lips against his. They did not move, just pressed against his. They had kissed countless times before but this one rendered him motionless. This kiss felt sad and lonely. This kiss is painful. This kiss felt final. Wonwoo leaned back. He wiped his tears with the sleeves of his sweater. He ruffled Mingyu's hair and offered him a small smile. Mingyu could only look at him speechless. His mind still processing the events that are happening.

**"Be happy, Gyu. Goodbye."**

With those last words, Wonwoo turned around and got inside his car and drove off. Away from their home. Away from Mingyu. Away from his life.

•○•○•●•○•○•

Two years had passed since Wonwoo left their home. Those years were torture to Mingyu. He also saw the ring inside the box that was left on top of the dining table. He realized that Wonwoo was about to propose to him that night. He tried to contact Wonwoo but all his calls and texts were left unresponded. He asked their friends for his whereabouts but they would not tell him, saying that Wonwoo begged them not to.  
Since Wonwoo left, their house seemed empty. Every corner reminds him of Wonwoo. The couch in the living room where they used to cuddle while watching movies, the chair in the kitchen where Wonwoo used to sit while watching Mingyu cook, the study table where he used to fall asleep while reading and also the bed where he used to snuggle close to Mingyu tucking his head against his chest while sleeping.  
Everything reminds him of Wonwoo. He spent most of his nights crying himself to sleep while holding his phone waiting for Wonwoo's name to pop on his screen. He imagined his life being married to Wonwoo, growing old with Wonwoo, the future with Wonwoo, a life lived loving and being loved by Wonwoo. And every time he did, he regrets his biggest mistake, hurting Wonwoo.

The moment when he saw Wonwoo's car driving away, he felt his heart beating loudly. He was suddenly consumed with a great amount of pain and he felt his heart breaking. As he watched the car getting smaller as it increases the distance between him and Wonwoo, he came to realize one thing. He is still in love with Wonwoo. He lost his interest to show it to him. After all this time, it is still Jeon Wonwoo and will always be Jeon Wonwoo. But all he could do now is regret.

After a few months, Mingyu finally accepted the truth that Wonwoo really did leave him. It was hard but he had no other choice but to accept it even if it hurts so bad. He did his best to cope. To adapt to a life without Wonwoo. A life where his heart will remain incomplete. A life that is full of regrets.  
He heard news about Wonwoo after 1 year and 4 months. The first news about him since he left. It was also the news that crushed the pieces of his broken heart. Wonwoo is back in town and _ he came together with his new boyfriend._

Mingyu was sitting in a stool near the bar counter inside the club where their friends held their get-together party. It is for welcoming and celebrating Wonwoo's return. His friends are all dancing and having fun but he can't find it in himself to join them. Not when he's anxious about meeting Wonwoo after 2 years. Wonwoo is running late and Mingyu is getting nervous as the minutes pass by. He was on his third bottle of beer when the music's volume was turned down as it changes into a slow song.

“You look good, Babe. Those glasses make you look cute.”

“Re-really? Thanks, Babe.”

Mingyu heard a familiar voice and turned around to find its source. The moment he did, his chest tightens and he had a hard time holding back his tears. Standing across the room is the boy he once claimed as his own, Jeon Wonwoo. The all too familiar blush and a flustered smile that always melt his heart are now being given to another. An arm that is not his is now wrapped around Wonwoo’s waist is they share a loving kiss.

Mingyu watched the couple being sweet together. He saw how the guy wiped Wonwoo's chin after drinking.

"You can be such a baby." The guy smiled at Won.

"I'M NOT! Wha-" Wonwoo pouted.

"My baby." The guy added while caressing the other's cheek.

Wonwoo flushed and gave a shy smile before pecking his boyfriend's lips.

"Yours." He whispered and leaned his head on the guy's chest.

Mingyu could only look from a distance.  
“Well, you really did screw things up, Kim Mingyu. You screwed up big time.” Mingyu could only say to himself as he turned around and left the place.

As he stepped out of the door he knew that it is time to move on. It is time to let go of Wonwoo completely. Wiping the tears from his eyes he gathered the courage to look back inside. To his surprise, his eyes made contact with a pair of eyes that he knew so well. He was staring at Wonwoo and he is also doing the same. He saw how Wonwoo's eyes widen with shock, he saw how they became moist with tears. He saw how Wonwoo's boyfriend became worried and wrapped him in his arms. Mingyu offered Wonwoo a smile that he knew didn't reach his eyes.

** _Be happy, Wonwoo. I'm sorry._ **  


He mouthed to Wonwoo before turning away, leaving the place and the man who will always hold his heart captive in his palms. 


End file.
